City Girls
by Performerx0x0
Summary: Alicia is all grown up and curently lives in N.Y.C and is an intern at Prada! What happens when her new room-mate has a HAWT brother? Told from all points of view!
1. Chapter 1

Anna stood on a path between right and wrong. Pro's and con's filled her head with no good and intriguing thoughts. Should she be here? Her parents said it was a waist of time and a waist of good college money.

Anna was in New York for the summer trying to fulfill her dreams of stardom. She loved the Big Apple, the glorious massive buildings, and the nasty subways in which Anna still seemed to enjoy. 

"Taxi" Anna yelled

Growing up, Anna lived in quaint city on the coast of Maine where there was no need for taxis or skyscrapers. Graciously, a man in whom normal people might think was a little strange; with his uncolored coordinated clothes and untamed mane pulled up behind her.

"Where to?" the man questioned politely 

Anna scurried to find the little scrap of paper which held her apartment name, and number.

"Ugggh…" Anna squinted her eyes "Apple view apartments" 

Without responding he pulled the car away from the subway stop and drove off. In amazement she watch the beautiful people yapping on their Sidekicks or iphones. How will I fit in Anna thought? Anna was a pleasant, pretty girl, but she was no Paris Hilton. She had long red ringlets her eyes were slightest bit hazel because it was mainly brown. She didn't wear Prada or Ralph Lauren, she did own one Hermes clutch. She closed her eyes; she was tired of all that flying, that darn baby in the back of the plane would not go to sleep.

"Scuse me, miss"

Anna felt a tap at her right shoulder.

"Hmmm?" Anna murmured 

"Were here"

"Oh, sorry about that" Anna scurried

"It happens all the time" He chuckled

Anna let out a polite smile as she got out of the taxi. Anna stood in front of tall building…

Plop!

"Oh my…" a exotic looking girl screeched 

All of Anna's personal belonging were spread all across the Big Apple's floor.

" I'm so sorry, you see I was just on my way to a… and I'd love to stay but…" she rushed. 

Within second she was gone, through the doors and out of the lobby.

"Let me help you Miss., are you staying with us?" a kind doorman with a warm smile asked.

It was good to see such a nice face and a good-hearted person in such a big city.

"It's Anna, yes and thank you." Anna replies 

" My pleasure!" He answered

As soon as Anna was welcomed to her room she decided to take a soothing long bath.

"Ahhhhh" Anna cooed 

Those soothingly warm bubbles felt like cloud brushing against her skin. Where was her roommate? She talked to her a few times on the phone but never met her. When Anna was done she climbed out of the bathtub and picked up the phone.

"Operator"

"Please hold" came out from the other line

"Kay" Anna murmured

"Name, please"

"Jake O'Neil"

" Connecting you with Mr. O'Neil"

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…

"Hello" a familiar voice answered 

"Hey, its Anna"

" Anna, my lil' sister 

"Hi!"

"Are you in town?"

"Yes I am, I just moved here."

"Mom and Dad finally let you?"

"Thank god yes!"

" Do you know your way around?"

"Heavens no"

"Alright where are you?"

"Apple View Apartments, numerous 127" 

"I will take you to some lunch, how does that sound?"

"Perf. See you in a little while."

Jake was the best brother ever, not once would he ever pick on Anna or disclose her from his life. Now Jake was the drop-dead gorgeous one in the family, long brown whispy hair, Caribbean Sea like eyes, tall, quarterback body. The girls were all over him.

Anna darted to bathroom to get ready…

"Hello?" a girl asked from the foyer

" Who is this" shook Anna

Silence took over. There was a long pause between the long-time strangers.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I…" someone said

"My name is Alicia" Alicia said politely

" You must be my roommate, hey, weren't you the one on the street who knocked my bags over? "

" Sorry about that I had a meeting" Alicia apologized 

Alicia was beautiful. Spanish, Anna assumed. And not the trashy ones, the effortless beauty one. Unlike Anna she was going to college at NYU and she was currently interning for _Prada_. She wasn't the least bit snobby; in fact she was the nicest person Anna had met in a while.

"Hot Date?" Alicia joked

"Nah, just my brother."

"Oh, what does he do?"

"He is a senior at Columbia"

"Cool, so what are you wearing?"

"Nothing spectacular, why?"

"Maybe… hey what time is it?"

" 11:30"

"Well if your done soon, we could go shopping!"

"I don't know I've never really been the one to shop"

Anna said shop like it was a word that no one really heard over or even dared to speak of. _Sho-op_ ! 

"Okay, well some other time"

Anna was decked head-to-toe in Abercrombie. A pretty striped tunic, denim skinny jeans, and a semi-torn jean jacket. A small buzz shocked Anna; she assumed it was her brother ringing in. She never thought that they actually had them; she just saw them in movies. Knocking came from the door. The strong sent of _Tag_ filled the room, Alicia was just sitting down in some _Pink Victoria Secret_ sweats, reading _Seventeen_ not even aware of the twin Channing Tatum standing in the door way.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Ok! So please review! Oh, and I wrote this a long time ago! So if you find different names… sorry!

"Alicia, could you distract my guest for a minute?"

"Hmmm? Yah, sure." you could tell by Alicia's words that she was bored.

" Yah, sit down" Alicia waved, still not looking at him.

Jake's eyes looked like he saw heaven on earth, Anna just smiled to her self. Finally Alicia and Jake's eyes met. Jake greeted her with a nice smile. Alicia quickly turned back to her magazine. Jake extended his hand.

" Nice to meet you I'm Jake"

"Nice to meet you to, I'm Alicia" she smiled

* * *

"So… who's your friend?" Jake asked curiously

" She's my roommate, why?"

" Is she single?"

"Why?"

" Where is she from?"

" Westchester, I think, but why?" Anna's tone was getting annoyed

"She seems nice." 

"Yeah, she is"

" Do you know if she's single?"

"No, I told you in the car, I just met her earlier"

"Oh, okay."

Anna pictured them as a couple, in kind of cliqued. Jake has never been so "Gaga" over a girl in her whole 19 years with him. Maybe, just maybe there was something special about Alicia.

"Hi, my name is Paul, and I will be your server…" perked Paul

" Hi Paul, I'd like a large coke a she'll, have will ya have Anna?" Jake asked 

" Umm… Medium Diet Sprite, please" Anna quietly announced

" Be right out with your drinks" Perky Paul said once more

Anna wonders how she was going to make it here in New York. Since her parents were totally apposed to this trip they didn't give her any money. She was on her own. She took one look at that expensive menu and freaked to see that a medium drink cost 5.75 dollars. 

"Waiter…" Anna yelled

"Yes mam?"

"Can we change it to an order of water, please?" Anna pleaded

"Yes mam" Paul said politely

Paul must of thought she was poor or something because when he went back we whispered something in the other waiters ear. New York was harder that she thought. All the sudden she felt a vibrating tingle coming from her new _Coach _bag (Alicia let her borrow). It was her phone.

" Hello?" Anna questioned

" Anna, did you by any chance see wear I put my wallet?" Alicia panted

" No, why" Anna let out a chuckle

" Cus' I lost it and I can't find it…" Alicia kept rambling on

"All my money is in there, and I have a meeting a while away with NO taxi money. What am I gonna do?" by this time Alicia was crying

"I'll be there in a few minutes"

" Thanks!"

Anna didn't want to be rude to her brother and she didn't want Alicia to be fired from her job so…

" Alicia has a meeting and she lost her wallet, so do you mind driving her?" she asked Jake

"Alicia? Sure!" Jake pepped up


	3. Chapter 3

Buzzzzzzzzzzz.

" I'm coming" Alicia announced

Alicia grabbed _Channel_ pure and tore down the stairs. Once she was at the lobby Anna was on her way up and Jake was waiting by his _2006 ford GT. _Jake graciously opened the passenger's seat to his car for Alicia.

"Thank you for doing this for me, could you step on it?" Alicia wondered

Jake was intrigued by her tone; she must have been in a hurry.

"Crud, traffic, thank truly, but I'm gonna walk from here…" Alicia said

" Wait… can I have your phone number?" blurted Jake

" Sorry, I have a… boyfriend and I'm in a hurry," stuttered Alicia 

Alicia felt bad for letting him off. She did have a boyfriend, but Jake is HOT! Running down Grand st. Alicia felt like a total idiot, but at least she would be on time.

"Where on earth have you been? I've been covering for you like forever!"Massie said furiously

Massie was one of Alicia's best friends.Massie was her old roommate until she moved in with her all-star hockey player boyfriend. Massie was a one-of-a-kind girl, she was a triple threat. She had long silky light brown hair, big hazel eyes. Rich as Donald Trump too. She was decked head to toe in Dolce & Gabanna, sequined gold dress over dark pencil straight jeans and gold over-the top earrings. 

"Sorry, I lost my wallet and my roommates brother…" Alicia rambled; she had a tendency to do that.

"Roommates brother what…" said Massie with eyes wide open

"Nothing he just drove me." Shrugged Alicia

"Oh, well the meeting is about to start." Massie informed Alicia

"I felt so bad though, he asked me for my number and I told him that I had a boyfriend. He just seemed really sad. With looks like that he should have a girlfriend." Alicia sulked

"Oh, I've got it, he's gay"Massie joked

The doors flew open in a second Arati Zagoni stepped out. Arati was the Chair of New York Prada industries. She was also their boss. Arati was a bit on the chubby side of life. But that didn't make her any less threatening.

"Meeting time" Arati belted

Small yeahs erupted from the crowd if hopeless Prada wannabes standing out front of her office. Alicia and Massie took a seat in the front were all the action took place. Alicia flipped threw the meetings agenda over and over again.

"Alright we are here to talk about the new line of summer bikinis at Hermes. They have their show on May 19th, we need ours out before then, my designers raise your hands!"

About ¼ of the massive amount of people rose their hand.

" If your swimsuits are not done by Friday you fired, I feel like Mr. Trump, You're fired, you fired!" Miss. Zagoni got a little carried away

"Miss., I'm the editor of the summer catalog should we put our show date in?" a man in the back pondered

" Yes, make sure its big and bold, May 6th people, May 6th! That's in 3 weeks. I know it's a short deadline but you all are fashion elite!" Arati spoke

After two hours of hearing Miss. Zagoni's scratchy voice, the meeting came to an end. Poo, Alicia thought how am I going to get home? Should I call Anna? Alicia unlocked he iphoneand dialed away.

"Hola!" came out from the other line 

"Hey, Anna, what's your bro's cell number?"Alicia asked

"Ummm… 1-973-564-3194." 

" Thanks a bunch!"

"Oh, by the way, I found your wallet!"

"Where was it?"

" Under you magazine"

"Oh yeah! Thanks, again"

Alicia clicked end and dialed once more.

"Umm… is this Jake?" quivered Alicia

"Yeah, who is this" Jake asked

" Rose. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" wondered Alicia

" Just one of my classes, why?"

" Never mind…I'll go" scurried Alicia

"No I don't mind what is it?"

"Well can you pick me up and take me home, again" Alicia giggled politely

"Sure, where are you?"

"Corner of Madison and Jackson st. "

"I'll be there"

"Thanks"

"Well, now I have your number!"

Alicia walked out of the revolving door relived that she had a ride and Anna found her beloved wallet. Within five minutes there was Jake pulling his little sports car around the corner. Alicia attempted to open the door but Jake insisted on opening it for her. Maybe he wasn't too flirtatious as she pictured him being.

"Rough day?" Jake asked

"Kind of. Annoying bosses, early deadlines ugggh!" slumped Alicia

"Well, lets go see a movie" Jake perked up

Alicia was a little annoyed by his act. She didn't want to hurt his feelings again so she gave in.

"Only if Anna goes," Alicia suggested

"I'll take what I can get" Joked Jake

After what seemed like forever, he pulled up to her apartments.

"Bye" said Alicia

" I'll call you" trailed Jake


	4. Chapter 4

Alicia smiled at Jake and ran into the building

Alicia smiled at Jake and ran into the building. He is so sweet she thought. But she couldn't like him. He was totally of limits to her. She had a boyfriend and he was her roommate's brother. When Alicia got up to the tenth floor she noticed rose petals following to her apartment. She twisted her diamond-incrusted key into the door and pulled.

"Hello? Anna? Are you in here" she asked nervously

"Hey babe!" said a handsome voice she recognized

Josh! Josh was Alicia's high school sweetheart. They had been together for as long as she could remember. He was supposed to be gone through next week.

"What are you doing back so soon, I thought you were coming back later?" Alicia said.

"Well, yeah. But I decided to come back and see you!" he kissed her on the forehead. She missed the sweet lips touching her face. It's been two full-weeks. Before he could let go. She kissed him on the lips. Just then Jake walked in.

"Hey, Alicia, you never told me what movie…" Jake stopped in mid-sentence, "Oh, I'm sorry I should go." Jake started for the door.

"Alicia, who is this?" Josh asked. Alicia knew better than to sneak around Josh's back. One time in ninth grade, and she had lost some trust.

"He's no one, just my room-mate brother." Alicia said shyly 

"If he was no one then why was he talking about movies with you?" Josh raised his voice

"Dude, just back off. I invited her to see a movie with her and Anna, my sister. It was nothing." Jake said, not backing down. What a jerk he thought. If Alicia were mine, I would never treat her like that.

"Is this true?" asked Josh

"Yeah." She said without making contact to either one of them

Without another word Jake left. Alicia felt terrible. She loved Josh, but she knew that sometimes he was jealous. She just didn't want to break up with him. She was scared that if she did, she wouldn't find anyone else. So josh was her heart and soul. 

" I knew coming back was a mistake. I come back to see you making plans with some preppy!" snorted Josh as he slammed the door behind her. Just as he came, he was gone. Alicia was left standing in the kitchen by herself. She turned around and started to prepare dinner for her and Anna when the door opened.

"Why?" asked Jake bravely

"What do you mean?" Alicia turned around

" Why do you let him do that?" he asked

"He's all that I have." She cried

As before. He slammed the door. Seconds later she heard his car speed of into the warm spring New York air. 


	5. AN

**OK, so i haven't written in like for ever...because of stressful school! LOL. but its SUMMER!! WooHooo!! So I'm going to be updating all my stories, so be on the lookout :)!! So if you have any ideas i would REALLY REALLY REALLY love to here them because i have a bit of a writers block on almost all my stories lol!! And Freaky Friday has almost reached 10,000 hits sooooo... Yippppppeeeeeee!! I'll try to update each story once a week...but i have really busy over the summer, but I'll try my dorn bestest!! Have a great summer!!**

**Amazingly,**

**Performerx0x0**


End file.
